blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Alliance
The Imperial Alliance has been a hotspot for the one iteration (4) its been present in. With many twists, turns and fucks. The Beginning Starting as the simple 7 person alliance "The Divinities" led by The Dark Side (Vader) with its small member base it didnt do much. It was given attention when The Dark Side openly raided a member of SBT. This caused SBT to declare war on The Divinites and their leader attacked The Dark SIde. The following war was drawn out SBT was incapable of matching Vaders military, the original raiding target was eliminated so the war became a stalemate between Vader and Jukovanje with both sides pouring troops and resources into the war. The war took a turn when The Divinvities merged into HBE (Led by Zypherus) and Vader was given leadership of the alliance, and inturn adopted its pacts. Peace talks then started and it was achieved on the terms that Jukovanje disbanded his army and kept its pacts with HBE. Now the Big Boys With the might and numbers of HBE given to him. Vader made it into one the iterations most powerful alliances. Holding the top stop of alliance rankings with around 50 members. Shortly after the SBT war was over HBE was given a name changed and became first "The Church on Damnation" but the same sucked so it became "The Imperial Alliance". With new officers in place Vader kept the alliance alive and let members grow and prosper. During its properous time the 2nd officer Erros stole the bank of 60million and left to join HoE (Horde of Evil), in doing this Vader delcared war on his utterly destroying his nation. Though the money was never recovered Erros confirmed having put it into the HoE bank. Shortly after this Condor Union merged into TIA after their leader had to give up leadership for IRL reasons. It went smoothly with a large number of Condor joining up, boosting the alliance to 70+ members. The Grand Betrayal After Condor had joined its ranks, TIA declared open war on Rogue Nation (Cb being multiple raids) along with Germanic Empire and SBT. After the attack plans were leaked it started swifitly with TIA leading the attack. Soon after the intatial fights TIA was betrayed by its allies and the Condor Members, leaving the alliance declaring war on TIA people (Including Themi declaring war on Vader). Soon after this SBT also declared war on TIA. Seeing all this Germanic Empire shit themselves and also declared war on TIA. Soon followed by more alliances delcaring war on TIA. Down to 40 members and fighting around 250 nations, TIA stood strong. An Even Grander Betrayal During this war Vader appointed Bosko (Former HBE officer) into officer position. Shortly after this Bosko kicked the entire alliance, stole its bank and ran. Now with its people splintered and unable to get support TIA lost most of its war, SBT stealing many of the members after feeding them propaganda. The loyal elements were sent to UK (United KIngdom) by Vader. Having now to fight Themiscyra (Who had full access to the Rogue Nation bank) alone Vaders defences started to buckle. A long and brutal war followed, Themi having to pump 500million into the war from the Rogue bank. It came to a slow stand still as Vader recieved outside support constantly. After being contacted by Rogue leadership for peace talks 1 of 2 wars war peaced out with no reps paid, Themi putting forth his terms was swiftly told to "Fuck Off". After it was discovered by Themi his reasons to betray Vader he peaced out and went into hiding with his loyalists (Forming Son of Snek). Pledging his loyalty to Vader for the betrayals he had commited under false accusations towards Vader. The Reforging Being given the new name of simply The Imperials the alliance became bent of avenging its fallen brothers and reaping revenge on those who betrayed them. For a long time after this Vader refused new members until the looming danger had passed fully, after which he collected a small member base back of 9 Nations and proceeded to rebuild those nations. Soon after UN declared war on Rogue Nations and Son of Snek, seeing a chance it poached members from the war having SoS merge into the offically it built back to 19 members. After a short time the leader of UK went missing leaving the alliance leaderless, Kim its 1st officer took charge of its ranks but felt uncapable of maintaining the alliance and is currently having it merge into TI too preseve its legacy. Alliance Quotes Ariff- "I'm zyph lover n hexy has die" Bosko- "Fuck you Vaer" Zyph- "We are the biggest jews of the iteration" Hexy- "Ariff and I are kinkiest couple of this iteration" Vader- "I love this fucked up shitposting alliance" Wlad- "Btw im Wlad" Tomas- "Alone we stood. And alone we became strong to claim what is rigthfully ours"